


Chasing the Stars

by childofthevoid (Pdeter_Pdarker)



Series: What do you mean this isn't canon [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Childhood Friends, Garrison days, I dont know we were robbed of klance and im just trying to cope, Keith is big homo, M/M, Pre-Canon, and they were roomates, but that's for later, i mean we dont really know what happened at the garrison, lance is a bi disaster and not ready to accept it, mayhaps it gets a little romantic, oh my god they were roomates, so this could be canon compliant, strangers to rivals to friends to almost lovers to rivals to strangers, this is a rollercoaster hold onto your hats fellas, what
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pdeter_Pdarker/pseuds/childofthevoid
Summary: Lance thought he had everything he ever wanted after being excepted into the Garrison, it had been his dream ever since he was six years old. What he hadn't thought about was the complications that came with moving to a different continent like the homesickness, adjusting to an entirely different culture and lifestyle and most of all some kid namedKeith Kogane-Basically, I am re-writing all of Voltron starting way back in the Garrison days following Keith and Lance from ages eleven to seventeen because we were robbed. Good day.***ON HIATUS UNTIL I FINISH APPLYING FOR UNIVERSITY (FEBRUARY)***





	Chasing the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to the first chapter of this roller coaster of a ride.
> 
> Not beta read so sorry if this is a disaster :o

Lance was awake, it was five in the morning and he was sat up in his bed, butterflies fluttering in his stomach and sweaty palms running over the top of his pyjama clad thighs. He took a deep breath in before scrubbing the remnants of restless sleep out of his eyes, and gave himself a moment to adjust to his surroundings again.

It was still too early for any sunlight to be peeking in through the blinds beside his bed, but early enough that the sky was lighting in its hue from a deep indigo to a muted blue. 

Muted, Lance decided, is how he would describe this hour of the morning.

There were no sounds coming from downstairs, which was something foreign to him. Usually there was clattering in the kitchen, the tv blasting something in the living room, or somebody arguing loudly -about something that probably didn’t matter- between rooms. 

The only sounds that Lance could hear now were Rachel’s soft snores from her bed across the room, and birds faintly chirping outside his window.

Lance was not typically a morning person by any means. 

Almost everyday he was the last one out of his siblings up, and usually only managed to stumble out of bed because his mama would eventually burst into his room and rip the blankets off of his bed -Lance did _not_ like it when she did that. So it was strange for him to be awake and alert so early in the morning.

However, he supposed, given the circumstances, maybe it wasn’t very strange at all. 

Today Lance was set to fly all the way across the ocean to attend the Galaxy Garrison. 

It had been his dream ever since he was six years old to go to the Garrison. He remembered very distinctly the first time he had ever heard about it. He was playing barbies with Rachel and Veronica on the floor in front of the television while his parents watched the news when the interview had come on. 

All it took was the word “space” and Lance’s attention was immediately drawn to the tv. There was a lady interviewing a student with black hair and a bright orange uniform on, he had a toothy grin plastering his face, he was talking excitedly as he answered the questions.

“So, cadet Shirogane, it is only your first year here at the Garrison but we have been told that you have already been chosen as a prospect pilot for a mission to Mars in five years, making you the youngest ever pilot to complete a mission in space. Is this correct?”

Cadet Shirogane nodded eagerly, “Yes, it is.”

“Wow, that’s quite remarkable,” the interviewer continued. “How are you feeling about that, cadet? Knowing that you’ll be the youngest pilot ever to be in space. That it’s likely you will inspire the next generation of Galaxy Garrison pilots?”

The Cadets eyes widened a bit at that. “Um, I hadn’t really thought about it like that before. I just really wanted to see the stars.”

The lady laughed a bit at that. “Well look like your wish came true then.”

The interview had faded out after that, back to the main news anchor who had carried on with some details about the Galaxy Garrison and what it had to offer. Saying that they accepted global applicants and how to apply for the “leading school in space exploration and travel.”

After that night it was Lance’s only dream to see the stars.

So he put everything he had into getting accepted, he focused on his school, coming home and studying every night to get to the top of his class. He constantly stole the family laptop to check up on the Garrison’s website -much to his siblings chagrin- and, he religiously followed Cadet Shirogane’s progress on his mission to Mars.

In January of his grade six year he had finally sent off his application to the Galaxy Garrison, hands shaking with anticipation anxiety rolling over in his stomach. His papa has squeezed his shoulder the moment that it had been sent, in a reassuring gesture, and his mama had kissed his cheek.

All there was left to do was wait.

\-- 

On the day that the Mars mission had launched Lance remembered how his elementary school crowded into their old gymnasium, sitting on the dusty floor and watching the live stream of the launch in awe. 

The feeling that blossomed in the pit of Lance’s stomach was unlike anything that he had ever experienced before. It wasn’t just a desire or a dream to go to the Garrison anymore.

It was a _need_. 

A need unlike anything he had ever experienced before, one that rooted him to the spot and coursed through his veins, one powerful enough that he had to hold back the pressure behind his eyes. 

He needed to see the stars.

\--

The months after the Mars launch date seemed to passed by at incredibly slow speeds. Lance was convinced he must have been trapped in some kind of weird molasses, fabricated by the universe for the sole purpose of making him suffer. 

The Garrison had said that application results would come back sometime in early spring, and so starting on the first day of March he would tear home from his bus stop back, -leaving Rachel in the dust behind him- to his house and rip open the mailbox, with a feverancy as though his life depended on it.

\-- 

By the beginning of April the act was getting kind of old, he had pulled out junk mail, flyers, letters from his older relatives wishing different people happy birthdays, packages that had been delivered to the wrong address and various different bills, but still. No. Letter. 

Opening his mailbox for what seemed to be the umpteenth time two weeks into April, Lance had decided that he wasn’t excited anymore, he was just discouraged.

_What if they decided that his application was so bad it didn’t even deserve a letter? What if it got lost in the mail somewhere, and now he would never know that he got in, and he wouldn’t show up to the first day of classes, and he would lose his place in the Garrison, and then he would never get to see the stars-_

His thoughts came to a racing halt and his eyes went wide when his hand brushed over an orange manila envelope. He pulled it out of the mailbox as fast as he could, sending various flyers and other envelopes to scatter around the ground where he was standing.

It was addressed to him, from the Garrison. 

_Holy cheese._

He sprinted the rest of the way down his property to his house, it seemed like a much further distance than normal. He burst in through the front door, hands shaking as he called his mom and dad down into the kitchen. They hurried in and gathered around where Lance was stood, stalk still, letter still clasped tightly in his hands.

He froze.

All this time spent waiting in anticipation for this stupid letter and now he couldn’t even bring himself to open it. 

His mama squeezed his shoulder, as if to tell him that he could do it. 

He took a deep breath in, poised to rip in open in 

Three

Two-

Veronica apparently had decided that it was the _perfect_ moment to get home from school, dumping her backpack on the floor and tossing her keys on the kitchen table. 

“Hey guys what’s going on?” She paused when she saw the letter in Lance’s hand.

“No way! Lancey finally got his letter?” She walked over to where they were standing. “Well what are you waiting for baby bro? Open it!”

Lance froze again, the sudden courage he had to open the letter seemingly dissipated in one fell swoop. He took a deep breath in through his nose. He would open it in three-

“Oh for the love of-, give me that” Veronica snatched the letter from his hand.

“Hey!” Lance exclaimed reaching to grab it back from her, but it was already opened and Veronica’s eyes were scanning across the paper. She looked back up at him and gave him a smile. 

“Well congratulations Lance, looks like we have a Galaxy Garrison cadet in the family.”

Lance’s heart stopped as tears filled his eyes.

\--

The months following his acceptance had passed in a flurry of excitement and adrenaline. School came to a conclusion and he spent the summer months lazily basking in the sun and hanging out with his siblings on the beach. 

It wasn’t until the beginning of August when the excitement gave into fear. The days had suddenly started feeling too short, and Lance found himself not wanting to fall asleep at night for fear of missing time with his family. The crushing realization that he was going to move to a whole different continent had seemingly taken over his every waking hour.

He was only going to see his family two times a year for the rest of -well who even knows how long- it was an unnerving thought. Lance had never spent more than a weekend away from home in his entire life.

However no amount of worrying seemed to turn back the time. The following weeks had passed by with record breaking speeds.

\--

He assumed that the morning he woke up to go to the Garrison would have been filled with colossal amounts of excitement or anxiety, but sitting in his bed, soaking up the muted morning all he felt was a little bit numb. 

There was a slight churning in his stomach, and he couldn’t seem to stop his hands from shaking but, other than that everything seemed underwhelming. 

It was as though it hadn’t really sank in that he was leaving -that this was _really_ happening.-

He reached over to flick on the light beside his bed and was snapped slightly out of his trance when Rachel stirred across the room from him, mumbling something indistinct and pulling her blankets over her head.

He huffed out a small laugh at that. 

Rachel was his twin sister, and was -very proudly- older than him by twelve and a half minutes, effectively making him the baby of the family. It wasn’t so bad most of the time, and it had allowed him to get away with a lot more than his older siblings. He’d always managed to get out of washing the dishes after supper simply by pulling his best _I’m the youngest and cutest McClain child and I don’t deserve this responsibility yet_ look. 

His mama caved every single time, leaving his older siblings to do the washing up. 

Though being the baby did have its perks it definitely also had its setbacks. His mama loved to coddle him and didn’t trust him with _well anything,_ really. He was never allowed to go out to the beach by himself, _even though it was only a five minute walk away from his house_ , he wasn’t allowed to ride his bike down the street unless somebody was with him and, -worst of all- he wasn’t even allowed to walk to his bus stop in the morning without his mama tagging along and smothering both him and Rachel in kisses in front of all his friends. Gross.

This year though, everything was going to be different. His mama wouldn’t be there to wake him up from school, or send him off every morning with humiliating kisses. - _So take that Rachel_ \- but he suspected that no matter how embarrassing it might be, he was probably going to miss all the coddling when he was all the way on a different continent…

No, none of that. He had other things to focus on. Like trying to zip his suitcase shut from where it lied on the floor, wide open and filled to the brim with his belongings. That was going to be today’s first challenge. 

\---

The rest of the morning had passed at unprecedented speeds after Lance had to basically repack the entirety of his suitcase -and sit on top of it- to get it shut. In what seemed like the seconds following, his family was awake, he was eating breakfast, and then they were shuffling towards the door to cram into the family car and drive to the airport. 

His mama had went over the Garrison mandated packing list at least three times on the way. Making sure Lance had absolutely everything that he needed, and his dad helped him pull his suitcase out the back of the car and get it checked in. Before he knew it he was standing just before the line to get through security, to say goodbye to his family until _christmas time._

He didn’t even register the tears that were falling down his face until his mama was wiping them away, as well as her own. She gave him the tightest hug Lance had ever experienced all while fervently kissing the top of his head. Lance decided that he could tolerate it, maybe even enjoy it a little, but only this one time. 

His dad gave him a tight hug as well and before he knew it he was off, heart heavy and spirit light, the stars floating around in his head. 

\--

The Garrison was big. 

Like really, astronomically, unfathomably massive.

It was barely two weeks into class and he was already lost again, _on his way to homeroom of all things._

He was walking at a frantic pace down the hallways, his boots clicking against the floor as he scanned each door for his classroom. Not only way he not successful in finding it, but he was pretty sure he had already been down this hallway before.

Twice.

He grunted in frustration as he turned another corner and-

He crashed into something. Or rather, someone. He reeled back, what felt like a thousand apologies on the tip of his tongue when he looked up and was met with someone. He was a little bit taller than him, black -awful- hair, violet eyes and a scowl set permanent on his face. 

_Keith Kogane._

Perfect, just absolutely perfect. As if his day hadn’t already been going down hill, this was just the cherry on the top of the cake. 

Keith Kogane was Lance’s roomate, and Lance was pretty sure he might’ve actually been the spawn of satan. 

Okay maybe not quite, but close enough.

Keith seemed to permanently be angry with something, often times coming back to their room fuming, and would just sit on his bed across from Lance’s brooding for what seemed like hours on end. He was also extremely quiet. Lance wasn’t sure that they had actually had a conversation since the first day they were at the Garrison. Even then it had only consisted of Lance’s enthusiastic greeting and Keith’s monotonous “Hi” in response. 

As if Keith’s angry silence didn’t annoy Lance enough, him and Keith shared almost every class except homeroom together and Keith was already way better than Lance was at almost everything. 

The most frustrating part?

He didn’t even try. 

Lance was struggling with almost every single one of his classes. Having to constantly go in to see his teachers after hours to get help, he did homework for what seemed like hours every night. 

Not Keith, he finished all his work early in class, was the first to be able to try test-flying in the simulation rooms, and had the top marks out of all the cadets in their grade. 

He even had the audacity to look bored while he was doing so. 

Lance didn’t like to use the word _hate_ while talking about other people, but he felt like if he hypothetically were to hate somebody, it would probably feel a lot like this. 

So instead of apologizing to Keith he blurted out, “What the heck dude? Watch where you’re going!”

Keith’s scowl intensified -Lance wasn’t sure how that was even possible. “Me? You’re the one who almost knocked me over!”

Lance huffed out a breath, “Well -whatever! Shouldn’t you like be in class anyways?”

Keith continued glaring at him, “I could ask you the same question.”

But before Lance could come up with another retort, the sounds of heavy footfalls came up behind him and he turned around to see Commander Iverson, towering over the both of them. 

\--

Lance had always considered himself to be a good student, he had never been to the principal's office at his old school, he didn’t think he had even ever been given a talking to by one of his teachers. He had always worked hard and handed in his homework on time, his teachers had all loved him. So following Commander Iverson down a long hallway with Keith beside him about to go for detention was a new feeling. Decidedly, one that Lance did not like at all.

He blamed it on Keith. 

Turns out that Lance had turned down the right hallway before he had crashed into Keith, he was only a few feet away from his classroom, he could have gotten there. Probably without that big of consequences either because his TA, Officer Wright was very understanding of all the new cadets. -Lance liked him a lot-

But no, he had to run into freaking Keith, and then Commander Iverson had to find them, and he had to assume they were skipping class together. 

As if Lance would be caught dead skipping class with Keith. 

He crossed his arms over his chest and trained his eyes forward, following Commander Iverson. He would not give Keith the time of day.

\--

Tiles, as it turned out, were very hard to clean. 

Lance was on the floor, uniform pushed up to his elbows, trying desperately to scrub out all the grout from in between where the tiles were laid with a toothbrush. 

_A freaking toothbrush._

Keith was across the room from him, toothbrush in hand as well, working away at the tiles with what looked like more aggression than strictly necessary. Lance rolled his eyes and continued to work away at the grime.

They were in an old storage room, Lance guessed, and it didn’t look like it had been used in years. Why it needed its tiles cleaned was beyond Lance, but he figured pitching a fit about it would do more harm than good, so he kept his head down and worked for what felt like hours without making any progress. At some point he looked up to see how Keith was fairing -and no way- 

He had almost done half the room. 

Lance had barely managed a quarter. 

No way, no _way_ was Lance going to let Keith beat him at freaking detention. So he picked up his pace and started working double time, scrubbing so hard he was pretty sure he was actually eroding his stupid toothbrush.

Before he knew it he was scrubbing the tiles right beside Keith and he managed to get the last one clean before him. 

“Ha!” He exclaimed hoisting his toothbrush like a trophy over his head. “I beat you!”

Keith looked up at him, an extremely confused scowl on his face, “What?”

“I got the last tile before you. So I win, and you lose.” He said smiling smugly. 

Keith rolled his eyes and looked away from him, “Yeah okay sure. Whatever you say.”

Somehow Keith not rising to Lances bait was even more infuriating than him making a retort back to him.

 _That was it_

He threw his toothbrush on the floor. “What the heck is wrong with you man? Jeez lighten up a little. It’s no wonder nobody likes you around here you know.” Lance felt sorry the moment the words left his mouth but he was to proud and stubborn to take them back. 

Keith didn’t respond to them however Lance was pretty sure he saw him flinch back as he dropped his toothbrush in the bucket and turned to walk out of the room. He didn’t give so much as a second glance back in Lances direction.

Lance huffed out a breath as he picked up the bucket and headed for the door as well. Muttering under his breath and trying to push down the guilt he felt pooling in his gut. 

\--

Lance didn’t see or interact with Keith too much other than in the morning and at night the next couple of months. They sat on opposite sides of the classroom from each other in all of their classes, and school had really picked up its pace, they all had exams coming up before Christmas break. 

Though the Garrison had been great, Lance would be a complete liar if he said he wasn’t absolutely anxious to get back home. The homesickness had set in for him when he had been attending the Garrison for about a month. 

He had never missed anything more in his life.

It was like a physical ache in his chest. He was constantly reminded of his home back in Cuba at the slightest things. Like when they were served slightly burnt toast in the morning, all Lance could think about was Veronica’s horrible cooking. Or, when one of his socks would ride down in his boots he was consumed by the memory of Rachel constantly stopping on their way to school to fix something with her shoes. 

He was expecting to miss home when he left for school, what he wasn’t expecting was to miss it as badly as he did. 

What was even worse for him was the knowledge that his family was happy and living their lives without him being there. He didn’t even want to think about everything his was missing out on. It hurt so much that it had even brought him to tears a couple of times. -Though Lance would never admit that.-

So, to try and counteract the hollowness he felt, Lance had thrown himself into his school work. He found that if he was busy that it would distract him enough he almost forgot about the homesickness. 

As of recently, Lance had taken to doing his studying in his new friend Hunk’s room instead of his own. 

Hunk was super nice and friendly and worked very hard in school as well, _unlike Keith_ , Lance noted. So they worked very well together and were able to bounce ideas off of each other. Hunk had a big family that he was anxious to get back to and see as well, which helped Lance because he could openly talk to somebody about his feelings without the fear of being judged or ignored. 

Basically, Hunk was everything that Keith wasn’t, which made him an amazing friend. 

Lance was just on his way back to his room from one of their study sessions when he was stopped in his tracks. 

There was an angry sounding voice coming from a little further down the hallway, accompanied by a smaller voice that sounded so vulnerable it almost threw Lance for a loop. 

The voice was unmistakably Keith’s. 

Lance quickened his pace towards the sounds of the voices, anxiety pooling in his gut, boots clicking loudly on the floor. Apparently his footfalls must have given him away though, because before he approached the source of the noise he was greeted with silence, and the sound of fading footsteps. 

Nonetheless he pushed forward and froze again when he came face to face with Keith.

His nose was definitely bleeding, and there was a bruise forming over his cheekbone. His eyes were wide and bloodshot and he looked like he was shaking. He flinched back when he saw that Lance was there. 

Lance felt shell shocked. “Holy shit man, are you okay?” He asked -or more so blurted out.- Lance didn’t usually swear but he felt as though his current situation warranted some profanity. 

Keith looked down at the floor, his hand going up to his face to pinch his nose. “I’m fine,” he mumbled. 

Lance looked at him incredulously. “Um, no, I’m pretty sure you’re really actually not fine. What the hell happened?”

Keith kept his gaze trained on the floor, “Nothing, okay? It’s fine.”

Lance pressed on, “Dude, are you serious? You’re literally bleeding all over the floor right now. You look like you got punched with a steel glove. Who did this? We gotta go tell a teacher right now, come on.” He said, approaching Keith and grabbing him by the sleeve of his uniform. 

Keith pulled out of his grasp. Hard. “We are not telling _anybody, ever_ okay? I said I’m fine Lance, I can handle this by myself. Just go to bed.” He said, his eyes finally coming up to meet Lance’s, his gaze hardened. 

Lance could feel the beginnings of annoyance crawling underneath his skin and he was half tempted to let Keith go by himself to clean up. But he also remembered how vulnerable and scared Keith sounded, and no, he really couldn’t. He softened his voice as much as he could before saying, “Yeah, but you don’t have to.”

Keith’s gaze on him shifted and softened after that, into something that Lance couldn’t quite place, but had never seen on Keith’s face before. He was stood completely still. 

Lance very gently took Keith’s uniform sleeve in his hand, guiding him in the direction towards the bathroom. “Come on, let me help you.”

\--

Lance and Keith hadn’t spoken about that night again. 

Lance had tried to pry some information out of Keith as he was dabbing his face with a cool cloth, but he wouldn’t budge. Lance stopped pressing before he got both of them frustrated. 

The next morning Keith was out of their room before Lance was awake and when he saw him that night he wasn’t sure how to start a conversation with him. 

So he didn’t.

They slipped back into silence after that, and the next couple weeks had passed by at lightning speed. Before Lance knew it his bags were packed and he was ready to go home for the holidays.

\-- 

Christmas was amazing. 

Lance savoured every moment that he spent with his family. Listening to all their stories of what they had done while he was away, and in turn telling them all of his. 

He told them about Hunk and what a great friend he was. He told them about his TA, Officer Wright, and how he was really nice, -and had really cool glasses, he told them about how Officer Shirogane was one of his teachers, -his mama had gasped at that and beamed at him- and, he told them about his latest crush on a girl in his class with bright blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Her name was Isabel. Lance wanted to ask her out after he got back from Christmas break. He even told them about his annoying roommate Keith, and about how frustrating it was that he was so good at everything. Veronica had given him a strange smirk at that. Lance kicked her underneath the table. 

It was Christmas day and they were all sitting in the dining room, Marco had brought home his new girlfriend, -who Lance still wasn’t sure about- and Lance, Rachel, Veronica and a few of his cousins were all sitting around the kids table. 

“And I have a big crush on a girl in my class!” His cousin Maria said, beaming mischievously, her tone hushed.

Lance looked at her confused, “Girls can’t have crushes on girls though.” 

Maria shot up at that, “They can too Lancey! I really really like her.”

Veronica nodded in agreeance, “She’s right baby bro, girls can have crushes on girls and boys can have crushes on boys.”

Lance had been taken aback a bit by that. It wasn’t that he was against it or anything, he had just never considered it before. He couldn’t imagine himself having crushes on boys, it sounded complicated and confusing. 

He was just fine with girls, thank you very much. 

\--

“She said no!” Lance burst into Officer Wright’s office, Hunk trailing behind him. They had both taken to doing their homework with Officer Wright instead of in Hunk’s room because he was able to help them more than they could help each other. Second semester was infinitely harder than the first and they both needed all the help they could get. 

However, spending basically every day after school in Officer Wright’s office the conversations tended to drift from strictly educational into more personal topics as well. Lance had been keeping both Officer Wright and Hunk informed on his romantic endeavors with Isabel as of lately. 

Officer Wright looked up from his papers that he was marking, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “No way.”

Lance huffed as he flopped into a chair in front of him. “Yeah way! Can you believe it? How could somebody say no to all of this?” He gestured towards himself, Hunk let out a snicker beside him. Lance shot him a threatening glare with no real bite behind it. 

Their conversation had transpired after that, in the middle of Officer Wright helping them with a particularly confusing math problem, Officer Shirogane walked into the office. 

“Hey babe-” He said, before realizing he wasn’t the only other person in the room, cutting his words off abruptly. “I- I mean, Officer Wright.”

Lance looked between Officer Shirogane and Officer Wright before looking at Hunk, who was smiling and wiggling his eyebrows. 

Officer Wright’s face had become a deep red. “Officer Shirogane,” he started, “How can I help you?”

Officer Shirogane cleared his throat, “I was just wondering if we still had our plans for tonight… For, uh, strictly professional purposes, of course.”

Officer Wright nodded in response, “Uh yes, strictly professional plans tonight. I will see you at six thirty.”

Officer Shirogane nodded back at him and walked out of the room after that. Hunk burst out of his seat.

“Oh my gosh! You and Officer Shirogane are dating aren’t you? You’re totally dating!” He said, grinning ear to ear. 

Officer Wright went impossibly redder at that, “Yes, we are… But don’t tell any of the other cadets okay? We aren’t really supposed to bring it into the workspace. The only other cadet that knows is Keith Kogane-”

It was Lance’s turn to burst out of his seat, “Woah, woah, woah. Keith knows about this? And we didn’t? Unbelievable, he beats me to everything!”

Officer Wright smiled at that, “Alright, settle down. We still have homework to finish right?”

\--

Hunk was walking Lance back to his room after they had finished their homework with Officer Wright. 

“I mean, I knew that boys could have crushes on other boys but I’ve never really seen it in real life before, you know?” Lance was rambling to Hunk, “Do you think you could ever have a crush on another boy?”

Hunk shrugged, “I mean, I guess I hadn’t really thought about it that much. But I think that I like girls. You never know though I guess.”

Lance shook his head at that, “Nuh uh. I know, I know that I like girls, I’ll only ever like girls. I mean what kind of boy would I even like? Keith?”

He looked at Hunk, they both burst into laughter at that. 

Yeah, Lance in love with Keith. Good one. 

\--

“Don’t you dare walk out that door Kogane!” Lance exclaimed. It was well past curfew and Keith was sneaking out of their freaking room. It was like it had a wish for expulsion plastered right on his forehead.

Keith of course, ignored Lance and walked right out anyways. 

Obviously Lance’s only option was to follow him. 

It took a little while to catch up to him but he eventually did right by the teachers lounge. 

“ _Keith_ ” Lance whispered harshly. 

Keith turned back towards him, a scowl on his face, before it morphed into shock. “Come here.” He said abruptly, grasping Lances sleeve. 

“No way! Keith what-” Lance began. 

“Shut up,” Keith whispered sharply, pushing them both behind a garbage bin. 

Lance did as he was told, and he was grateful he did because not more than a couple seconds later there were footfalls in the hallway and teachers voices passing right by them.

Lance held his breath for a few minutes after he was sure they were gone until letting out an excited sigh, looking at Keith. “What the hell dude? How did you know they were coming? I couldn’t even hear them.”

Keith only shrugged in response, “Are you going to go back to our room now?”

Lance looked back at him wide eyed, “Are you kidding me? No way, I can’t risk getting caught without your super sonic hearing. Plus I’m invested in this adventure now.”

Keith rolled his eyes at him. “Whatever, follow me.”

Lance followed Keith for what seemed like forever, they went down hallways that he had never seen before and up what seemed like never ending amounts of stairs. They eventually came to a halt in front of an old looking door and Keith pulled out a pin from his pocket and started picking the lock. Lance went to stop him, “What the hell dude? You can’t just do that, you might break the door!” 

Keith only put one hand up to stop Lance in his tracks before pulling the pin away and opening the door. Lance peered past him. It was another staircase going up and Lance trailed after Keith, scaling the stairs two at a time. 

The stairway eventually led to another door -that was unlocked- and as soon as Keith opened it Lance was met with a cool breeze on his face. 

They were on the roof. 

_They were on the roof of the freaking Garrison._

Lance stepped out of the doorway, so he was standing beside Keith. 

“Woah,” He whispered, scared to break the silence between them. 

Keith just stepped forward further, until settling himself down near the edge of the roof and training his gaze to the sky. Lance followed suit. 

He let out a quiet gasp when he was met with the most spectacular view he had ever seen.

The stars were unlike anything he had ever experienced before.

They were twinkling brightly above him, dotting the sky like brilliant freckles.

They seemed to wink down upon him, as though they were taunting him to reach up for them. 

Something expanded in his chest, the feeling of passion, of needing to reach them. He hoped that one day he would. 

He shifted his gaze towards the Keith. He had an expression on his face that Lance had never seen on him before. It was one of wonder, of awe, and maybe even of longing. 

Lance had always associated reaching the stars as something deeply personal to him, something that only he could understand, that only he felt. 

But here, sitting under the night’s light with Keith, he decided that maybe he wasn’t the only one that the stars were waiting for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> New chapters should be up weekly, but I kind of suck on a timeline so I guess we will see.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! I really hope you enjoyed. Stay tuned for more in the very near future :))) !
> 
> My twitter is @chiidofthevoid !! Come say hey, join the party or, scream at me!


End file.
